


Any Moment

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Green Kryptonite, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic... er, Future art? Clark and Lex older, wiser, and a little more jaded. And kinkier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Moment

_Their relationship is built on moments. Each moment following after the other like beads on a string. This moment is romantic. That moment choked with bitterness. Another lazy. Thrilling. Painful. Breathtaking. Peaceful. Private. This particular moment could be any one of those things, but it's not. This moment is for Clark. Is for Clark who reaches out to gather those moments like pearls, hoarding them for some distant lonely future. This moment could be any one of those moments, and tomorrow it might be; identified, labeled and buried like treasure beneath all the other stones and sand Clark can't release. This moment could become any one of them. But for now, all Lex wants Clark to do is feel._

**Author's Note:**

> Caps from Oxoniensis. Thank you! Additional thanks to my army of betas: _Sail_, Aisling12, Catmoran, Fromward, and Lapetite_kiki. You all contributed to helping me improve a lot. Thank you! You absolutely saved my sanity.


End file.
